Shinigami y Hollow
by Satsuki Sumeragi
Summary: ¿No ves el camino que tus instintos te han hecho seguir?   Tú eres un shinigami y yo un hollow.
1. Ichigo

¿Es la naturaleza la que dicta que los hollows y los shinigamis seamos enemigos? ¿Por qué siempre peleamos?... Porque devoráis almas humanas... Pero podríais dejar de hacerlo. Los hollow evolucionáis precisamente por eso, por devoraros unos a otros...

Si lo hicieras ya no habría razón para luchar...

En poco mas de un mes me he convertido en una persona completamente distinta a lo que era... Ahora además de proteger a mis amigos quiero proteger a mi enemigo...

Por mucho que lo medite no soy capaz de encontrar el momento exacto en el que el odio repulsivo que sentía por ti paso a ser otra cosa.

Heriste a Rukia y a mí otras tantas, eres un monstruo asqueroso que solo vive para luchar sin razón aparente... Entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Desde cuándo eres masoquista Kurosaki? Desde cuando tu cuerpo anhela el calor de ese ser y, al no poder tenerlo busca refugio en tu mente, dejando a tu mano vagar por tu piel como si de él se tratara... Ahogando los gemidos con la almohada, avergonzado de ti mismo.

Y ese dolor incesante persiguiéndome haya donde voy. Hay momentos en los que creo haber vuelto al día en el que estaba luchando en mi interior por convertirme en shinigami y no en hollow para ir a por Rukia... Ese dolor que me atravesaba el alma en aquel momento vuelve ahora por otra razón muy distinta.

Pero si no fuéramos un shinigami y un hollow no tendríamos razón para luchar...no tendría que odiarte, o mas bien fingir hacerlo.

No me daría un vuelco el corazón cada vez que apareces, oprimiéndoseme al momento al recordar la única razón por la que estas ante a mí, para medir nuestras fuerzas...

No se como me llega el tiempo en nuestras peleas a poder distanciarme leves segundos de la realidad y fantasear con que es otra muy distinta...

Que no es una lucha real, no somos enemigos...que solo estamos entrenando...

Pero al segundo viene otra furiosa estocada por tu parte que rompe mi fantasía, devolviéndome a la endiablada realidad, donde tu no me susurras las palabras que yo me muero por oír. Donde tus ojos me lanzan miradas furtivas a veces de odio, a veces de un sentimiento entrecruzado que no logro discernir en medio de la batalla.

Quieres matarme, lo leo en tu mirada, pero hay algo mas...Una especie de atracción posesiva, que me produce un escalofrío en la espalda...

Se que es mi fantasía, pero tus ojos me susurran "me perteneces shinigami". Y si tus labios pronunciaran las palabras que leo en tus ojos soltaría al instante la espada para demostrar la realidad que hay en ellas...

Aunque nunca volviera a mi casa, ni con mis amigos... Todo daría igual, por alguna extraña razón, todo daría igual...

Ser un traidor, ¿qué importancia tendría?

Si tus ojos se ablandaran, si tus labios se curvaran hacia arriba formando una sonrisa, una sonrisa verdadera, una sonrisa que desvelara sentimientos como los que yo tengo ocultos dentro de mi ser...

Por eso yo lo daría todo y nada más me importaría...


	2. Grimmjow

En realidad, no hay nada en mi interior que me diga que luche contra ti. Únicamente lo hago porque quiero que pienses en mí, que no puedas pensar en otra cosa, no darte tiempo a nada mas, que todo tu ser se llene de mí...

¿Me odias? Eso quiero, que me odies. Satisface a tu ser odiándome, no dejes de sentirlo ni un segundo, tu corazón se llenara completamente de mí... Solo quiero eso, que no te olvides de que existo, marcarte tan hondo que no te puedas deshacer de mí.

Pero por mucho que lo intente tu mirada siempre se gira hacia otro...la shinigami morena, la humana de pelo naranja, o la niña arrancar...Da igual lo que haga, ¿por qué no te centras en mí?

El deseo de matarte crece sin cesar en mi interior, para que nadie pueda tenerte. Pero aunque ni yo pueda, un vinculo especial nos uniría a ti y a mí, un vinculo distinto a todos los demás, tú y yo, que no podríamos compartir con nadie, para siempre... Yo seria el que termino con tu vida, yo tomaría tu vida... Porque no te mataría, devoraría tu alma con lentitud y placer sabiendo que entonces ya serias completamente mío...

A pesar de ser un monstruo me horroriza que me parezca tan suculenta esa idea...

¿Por qué quiero tenerte sin importar el precio?... Que seas únicamente mío... ¿Qué significa?

Mezclarme contigo, notar como mueres y revives cada noche porque yo te robo el alma en un grito de placer...Así toda la eternidad... Sin descanso...

Clavar mis dientes por todo tu cuerpo para hacerte sangre, causándote dolor y escuchar tus deliciosas reacciones ante lo que hago. Lamer esa deliciosa sangre, marcando que me perteneces...

Respirando entrecortadamente, cubierto de heridas... Así me encantas shinigami. En esos momentos tus ojos rezuman ira, desprecio y... Desesperación...

No entiendo ese ultimo sentimiento viniendo de ti. ¿Acaso esperabas que fuera mas fuerte? Pero si apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. Si has perdido tanta sangre que en cualquier momento vas a perder el conocimiento... Y en ese momento se supone que he de matarte...

Pero me encantaría tener una pelea mas contigo. Una lucha en la que te arrinconara de tal forma que nuestros cuerpos se tocasen. Sentir tu calor y tu respiración agitada, y saber que todo es por mi... Solo de pensarlo me hierve la sangre de una manera que ni la mas feroz de las batallas ha conseguido jamás provocarme.

Cuando llegue ese momento serás mío por fin, y nunca te dejare marchar...


End file.
